


meditation thing

by ryanjoa



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, bdubs is less so, scar is One With Nature (not literally.), they are just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanjoa/pseuds/ryanjoa
Summary: scar is chilling but gets interrupted by another builder of a different nature
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	meditation thing

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to wattpad, but i liked it enough to post it here as well
> 
> inspired by a tweet i saw suggesting bdubs x scar
> 
> update: made it public to ao3 guests, unsure why i had it unlisted

A breeze blew gently against Scar, wafting through his hair. He was laying on a hill somewhere near New Hermitville, staring at the clouds, wondering. The grass was soft beneath his back, and with one hand he picked it from the ground. The other he had under his head. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. Other than his own breathing, he could hear the rustling of leaves and the hum of some nearby bees. It was peaceful.

He could fall asleep like that, and he almost did, until there was a change in nature's rhythm. Scar could tell someone was approaching him by the sound the wind made crashing against a body other than his own, and of course the shuffling across the grass.

"Hello," Scar greeted. His eyes were still shut and his head was still turned up to the sky.

"Oh, geez," the other voice said, surprised. Scar knew that voice very well, and it made him smile to hear it. "I thought you were asleep or something." The other person sat down beside Scar.

Scar opened his eyes slowly and looked towards who had joined him. As he suspected, after all that hard deducing he did after hearing his voice, it was Bdubs. "Not asleep, but I was pretty close until you got here."

Bdubs grinned and rubbed at his neck. "Sorry if I interrupted that."

Scar scoffed and gave Bdubs an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? I'm glad to see you." His hand that was picking at the grass reached up towards Bdubs and gently pushed him back. "Lay down. Look at the clouds."

Bdubs let Scar push him onto his back, but he twitched slightly at the grass against his neck.

"You'll get used to it," Scar muttered when he noticed Bdubs shuffling a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. His hand was still on Bdubs' chest. "Just relax. Take in a few deep breaths. Let her consume you."

"Let WHO consume me?"

Scar giggled and drew his hand back, placing it on Bdubs' own hand instead. He didn't see, but he could sense the blush on Bdubs' cheeks, and he grinned. "Nature, of course." To try to set somewhat of an example, Scar closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he noticed Bdubs actually follow suit, he let his breath out. Their breaths synchronized as Bdubs was trying to be in time with Scar.

A few moments went by in silence before Bdubs interrupted it. "I still can't help but feel like I'm coming between you and some deep meditation thing."

Scar smiled and opened his eyes again. Slowly, he sat up, then looked down at Bdubs and said nothing, but Bdubs understood as they met eyes and he saw the warmth and gentleness Scar's showed.

Wind blew through the two of them and Bdubs shivered. Scar giggled so gently that if Bdubs wasn't completely enamoured by him, he wouldn't have noticed against the sounds of the breeze and bushes.

They stayed there for a moment, still and silent, eyes locked. Scar broke away first, standing up and stretching. "I'm done now."

Bdubs continued to watch Scar, then suddenly shook his head to snap himself out of whatever this was when he realized that it was a little creepy. He got up himself, too fast, and held his head.

"Take it easy," Scar said when he noticed Bdubs' lightheadedness. "Let's go back into town." He brushed his hand against Bdubs' back. This time he saw the red creep across Bdubs' cheeks, and felt pretty proud of himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."


End file.
